Sevick Family transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Edit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." hits Freddie in the nose and Philip are playing at the pool Skeksis manage to hurt a 4 year old girl Brittany (crying): "OW! THAT HURT!" Announcer: "Jo meets the Sevick Family. The family run ragged by their son Adam a slave of the Skeksis who has ADHD." tries to hit Kevin's head tries to hit a pool noodle at Greg Greg: "Stop it, Adam!" Announcer: "The kids beat each other silly and act odd." Mia: "I hate this meal!" Oscar: "I don't want it!" kicks Asa tries to do the middle finger is shown eating Announcer: "And do a risk of injury." is about to cut Oscar's hair with scissors gets on the stairs the wrong way and hits Nick hits back gets on the stairs the wrong way and hits Leah wrestles Greg David: "(Bleep) you!" Announcer: "Mom and Dad are trying to keep the kids under control." throws a skeleton mask at Russell Freddie: "(bleep) Nick!" Sasha: "Listen up, ice cream pop!" does a gesture to Mia and throws her Elmo plush cries is doing homework is trying to kick Adam Adam: "MOMMY!" Announcer: "Can Mom and Dad improve Adam's ADHD?" screams hits him Announcer: "But he is not the worst behaved, the non identical twins, an 11 year old boy, 1 set of triplets and a 5 year old are." Eugene: "Oh girl! You're such a (bleep) talker!" Hayleigh, Lexi and Eugene play Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Russell: "TASTE THE POWER OF THIS KILLER MACHETE, (bleep)!" chases Freddie with a machete Kevin: "It's a nightmare!" Announcer: "Will Jo make the parents shape up?" Carmen: "I know Jo, but this is too hard to control them." Jo: "But Adam has ADHD. I see he tries to copy everyone's behaviors." Announcer: "Or will it be too late and will someone get hurt?" pulls Sasha's leg triplets push a cow at a local farm cuts one part of his hair with scissors throws a football at Asa's face Freddie: "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Submission Reel Edit Jo: "Let's see my last family with a 4-year-old who has ADHD before I retire." ???: "Hello. I am Carmen and this is Kevin. We are the Sevick family. We have Luke who is 17, Philip who is 16, Greg who is 15, Asa who is 14, Brittany who is 13, Leah who is 12, non-identical twins Hayleigh and Lauren who are 11 also, David who is 11, Oscar who is 10, Nick who is 9, fraternal triplets, Russell, Rachel and Lexi who are all 8, Freddie who is 7, Sasha who is 6, Eugene who is 5, Adam who is 4 and Mia who is 3." Kevin: "The kids under 16 are hard for us to control with their bad behavior." throws a firetruck toy right through Greg SkekUng, and SkekZok torture the little girl making her cry Greg: "Stop it, Adam!" gets the firetruck toy and throws back wears a homemade alien costume outside and chases Rachel Rachel: "MOM! An alien's here to get me!" wrestles Asa Carmen: "Philip and Luke are 100% well-behaved." Nick: "GO BITE YOUR OWN (bleep)!" records Oscar getting hurt on his skateboard Oscar: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Carmen: "Adam has ADHD and we tried over 60 medications to help him, but it does not work out like always." is eating a carrot Carmen: "The kids spit like camels." starts spitting on Mia spits back Kevin: "They draw bad stuff like David drew a naked men and women and cocaine in Luke's notebook." draws 10 gestures on David's notebook Greg: "Woof! Woof! WOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!" Carmen: "Just stop it!" drives Kevin's car tries to push Oscar to the stairs but misses and Oscar grabs the railing safely an then UrRu saves him shoplifts a Bakugan DVD and knocks over the toys in the shop Sasha: "I'm a pick the world up and I'm a drop it on your (bleep)ing head!" kicks Mia's Dora the Explorer plush Carmen: "They do act aggressive to us like a ninja and they rule the roost by peeing, defecating and breaking the furniture." Oscar: "That toy is stupid!!!" drives Carmen's car is dressed up as Krampus and starts chasing Eugene hits Eugene (Eugene hits back) plays with a chainsaw Carmen: "David, put the chainsaw down!" hacks Kevin's computer throws a dodge ball at Eugene starts chasing Leah outside and goes on the street kids run around the China shop while the oldest kids knock over antiques and the younger ones knock the shelves with dangerous objects UrZah notices the incident and discovers that his counterpart SkekZok is using them the triplets, the non-identical twins, and Eugene work together pushing Luke off the hammock jumps off the roof while wearing a Superman costume triplets throw water balloons at all of their siblings which cause the kids under 16 to get in the fight throws the TV remote and then throws Carmen's cosmetic kit out of the window screams Carmen: "Supernanny, we need you now!" Sevick Family Home Edit knocks at a door Jo: "Hi, nice to meet you." SkekNa: "Get out!" Jo: "Excuse me, SkekNa you don't even belong here and gather the rest of the Skeksis and get out of here. Carmen: "Nice to meet you also, my name is Carmen." Jo: "Where's your husband?" Carmen: "He's just coming home from work." Jo: "Oh....What's his occupation?" Carmen: "He's a computer programmer." Jo: "Hmm, interesting." Kevin: (returning home) "Hello, Jo." Jo: "Hi, Kevin." Observation Begins Edit moons the neighbors 4 year old girl returns to the UrRu UrYod: You're back. Girl: Yes. UrNol: Who are you? Girl: Grace. UrSol: A very nice name. Grace: Are you a Mystic. UrSol: Yes, I am a chanter we are the gentle halves of the Skeksis but if you do succeed in a task, the Urskeks can be reborn. Grace: What is the task, UrSol? UrSol: The task is to locate the shard of the crystal and to restore it and bring balance then return to Jo Frost. Grace: Very Well. then leaves Carmen: "Eugene, stop mooning the neighbors." hits the neighbors in the head with a golf club and Lauren use a booby trap to catch one of the neighbors and high-five each other triplets work together pushing one of the neighbors to their backyard pool and dunk him hard underwater Observation Continues Edit [Adam is crying, whilst the rest of the children are watching Rise of the Guardians] Pool time Edit Carmen: "Freddie, get out of the pool." Freddie: "NO!" SkekUng: VERY WELL, GET HIM OUT! gets him out pees on the pool deck and comes back into the pool triplets, the non-identical twins, David and Eugene make big cannonballs into the pool naked other kids except Freddie, the triplets, the non-identical twins, David, and Eugene go into the pool with their bathing suits on. Kevin also shows up in his regular clothes. scoops up some poolwater with a glass cup, pours some into his mouth, and begins gargling Kevin: "Eugene, poolwater is not for gargling. It's for swimming in." swims underwater and bites Nick's foot like a crocodile Nick: "MOM! A SHARK BIT ME IN THE FOOT!" hits Lauren in the head with a pool noodle, which leads the twins to fight each other with their respective pool noodles SkekSil watches gathers water in a bucket and soaks Adam with it splashes water at Asa splashes water back punches Brittany in the nose under the orders of SkekUng, making her cry SkekOk: The twins have started the war? SkekUng: Very well, get SkekEkt out here. rushes into the house to get SkekEkt arrives and tries to reason with his counterpart UrAc: Enough it is time that all of us will become one. SkekOk: I would strike you. UrAc: If you strike me you would be dead. non-identical twins, Eugene, the triplets, and David urinate and defecate in the pool Oscar: "That is just gross!" Brittany: "Yuck!" 7 amok runners laugh at what they did steps in Carmen: (to the 7) "You 7, what you did was utterly disgusting and I don't appreciate it. It also isn't funny." Kevin: (also stepping in) "All of you, get out of the pool. We're cleaning it and you're not allowed to go in until further notice." kids sulk Carmen: "As for you David, Hayleigh, Lauren, Lexi, Russell, Rachel, and Eugene. Put your clothes back on this minute before a neighbor notices!" 7 do as they're told and redress themselves Carmen: "Thank you." Dinnertime Edit Jo: "Unfortunately, dinnertime was nothing but feeding time at the zoo." Mia: "I hate this meal!" UrAmaj: "That's all we have!" Oscar: "I don't want it. It's gross!" slurps her soup loudly and begins gargling with it throws a couple of Green Giant green beans at Leah is eating in peace with UrUtt UrUtt: Don't worry about those kids. Grace: What are they doing? UrUtt: They are fighting and causing trouble. throws a piece of chicken at Nick in return throws stuffing at Freddie's shirt tosses some broccoli at Asa does a gesture and throws his fork at Greg and Greg throws a spoon at Asa's face is eating a carrot, but spits it back out Adam: "Ew! Carrots are yucky!" situation segues into a food fight between the kids except Philip and Luke Luke: "Heavens to Betsy! What is happening?" Introducing the Naughty Edit Morning Edit Jo: "David, Nick, Asa and Adam started to kick off when David was playing Xbox." plays Thrillville on Xbox Adam: "Shut up Xbox nerd!" David: "Holy (bleep)!" runs to David and does a gesture and David hits him hits Asa Carmen: "Nick, sit at the chair!" sits at the chair hits Freddie Jo: "Nick, you don't hit your brother. That is not acceptable whatsoever." Carmen: (to Freddie) "Freddie, are you alright?" Introducing the Reflection Room Edit Parent Meeting Edit Going to Burger King Edit Jo: "The family decided to go to Burger King, but Hayleigh threw a tantrum." Carmen: "Kids!" kids walk in Carmen: "Today, we are going to Burger King, be on your best behavior." Hayleigh: "I DON'T WANT TO GO TO BURGER KING! IT'S A SLAUGHTERHOUSE!" SkekAyuk: We'll let's start a food fight. SkekSil: Very good. Jo: Excuse me you too, get out and all of you been hurting a little girl. SkekShod: SHE IS OURS! Jo: THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE, YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER, SHE'S SCARED BECAUSE YOU HURT HER ALL THE TIME! SkekUng: Hey, enough yelling. comforts Grace. Jo: Don't worry I'm not letting those Skeksis get a hold of you, now you should return to the UrRu Urlm: Jo, we are pleased to meet you. Jo: Very nice to meet you and now you are the gentle wizards. UrAc: We actually are the counterparts of the Skeksis. Grace: I'm glad to be with the UrRu. UrZah: We been raising her since the death of her parents. Jo: How did they die? UrSol: They were killed by the Skeksis. Carmen: "Don't worry, we'll order a veggie burger for you. Is that okay with you? It has no meat in it, love." Hayleigh: "Okay then...." Jo: "After that, she relaxed and settled down a little bit." Introducing the Naughty Pit Edit Chore Buddy System Edit Toy Confiscation Edit Jo: "Today, I'm going to introduce the Toy Confiscation technique." Introducing the Naughty Swivel Edit Introducing the Naughty Platform Edit Meeting Macaulay Edit Macaulay: Remember me from the first two Home alone movies as Kevin mcCallister? Also from the movie, The Good Son as the villain, Henry Evans? I was good friends with late Michael Jackson. You should also see my movies, Uncle Buck and My Girl. Suddenly my movies, including, Getting even with dad, Richie Rich, The Page master, and the Nutcracker started to flop when I got older in my early teen years because I wanted to retire from acting so bad and live a normal childhood. Family Time Edit Discipline Divine Edit Mia Edit Adam Edit Adam: "I AM GOING TO HURT YOU ALL!" beats Jo with his fist Eugene Edit Sasha Edit Freddie Edit Russell, Rachel and Lexi Edit Jo: "It wasn't long until the triplets started taping Mia to the wall via duct tape." tapes Mia's left arm to the wall tapes Mia's right arm to the wall tapes Mia's left leg to the wall tapes Mia's right leg to the wall tapes Mia's belly to the wall mutes Mia's mouth shut with duct tape Mia: "HMMPH! HMMPH HMMPH!" (Translates to: "MOMMY! PLEASE HELP!") runs to the room and carefully removes the duct tape from Mia's arms, legs, belly, and mouth Carmen: "Sweetie, what happened?" Mia: (crying) "They taped me to the wall!" Carmen: (to the triplets) "Guys, that was not nice at all. You must take 8 minutes for each of you in timeout." Russell: "WE AIN'T GOING TO TIMEOUT!" Nick Edit Oscar Edit Hayleigh, Lauren and David Edit Jo: "Later on, when the kids played kickball, Adam took the ball because he has ADHD, David, Hayleigh and Lauren started to kick off." runs off with the ball into the street David: "NO! ADAM!" Lauren and David chase him Hayleigh: "I WILL HIT YOU REALLY HARD!" Lauren: "(bleep)!" kids start hitting Adam Adam: "MOMMY!" Carmen: "Hayleigh Denise, Lauren Heather, and David Paul Sevick, go to your room!" starts crying Hayleigh and Lauren take off their clothes and shoes and go in the pool naked goes in the pool and angrily chases after them picks up a plastic glass and throws water at Carmen pees in the pool Leah Edit Jo: "It wasn't long until Leah beat up Adam while watching Yu-Gi-Oh on his DVD." Brittany Edit Asa Edit Greg Edit Supernanny Tip Edit Going to Burger King (2nd time) Edit Hayleigh: "Burger King is a poultry and cow slaughterhouse! It harms these animals!" Jo: "According to mom, Hayleigh is a almost member of PeTA Kids and refuses to eat meat." Haleigh: I mean... Can I have a veggie burger instead, please? Mommy and Me Edit At the cinema Edit At the Zoo Edit Jo: "We went to the zoo to test how their kids behave in local areas." Rachel: "Can we go on the carousel?" runs to the rhinoceros exhibit naked Kevin: "Eugene, where are you going and would you please put your clothes back on before people notice you?" runs to the children's petting zoo and cuts off a portion of a sheep's fleece with scissors defecates on the path and tosses the fecal matter she defecated at an elephant in its exhibit, but misses Hayleigh: "The zookeepers are taking good care of those animals, making sure they are healthy and happy. Right, Daddy?" Kevin: "That's true, sweetie." Green Smoothie Edit Trash Talk Edit Good Eater Edit The triplets, David, Eugene, and the non identical twins' Epic Tantrum Edit Jo: "That night, the family went to a sit-down Posh restaurant for dinner." Russell: "I HATE PORK!" Carmen: "Russell, eat your food." Lauren: "I am not going to eat my fucking vegetable curry!" Kevin: "Eat it, Lauren." Skeksis show up and terrorize the Restaurant Grace: SKEKSIS! SkekShod: SILENCE SkekZok KILL HER! grabs his dagger and stabs Grace in the heart killing her Jo: NO! Frost and SkekZok fight she then breaks the fight and rushes to Grace finding her dead Jo: SHE'S DEAD! restaurant goes into a panic as Jo Frost rushes out carrying the body of Grace Eugene: "THIS SEAFOOD TASTES LIKE A MILLION PILES OF crap!" slams his plate to the floor, shattering it non-identical twins stab their respective forks in Adam's chest Adam: "MOMMY!" Carmen: "Adam, sweetie. Are you OK, young man?" hurls his plate like a frisbee and it hits a waiter in the hip, causing him to fall over Waiter: "That hurt!" triplets work together pulling down the tablecloth on the table, causing all of the contents on it to fall over Carmen and Kevin: "Right! We are leaving right now, children!" Leah: "Already?! But we didn't finish eating yet!" Kevin: "Sweetheart, I am sorry to say this, but your horrid sisters and brothers ruined it." to: the family gets in their van Carmen: "David, Eugene, Lauren, Hayleigh, Russell, Rachel, and Lexi, you do not mistreat people in public. It is considered rude and disrespectful. As punishment, you will not play video games for 3 days. You are banned from watching TV for a week, and you lost your computer privileges for 1 week as well." Jo: "When they returned home, the twins, the triplets, David and Eugene were disciplined." Dealing with ADHDEdit Jo: "Today was a rough start for Adam because he was distracted by something and couldn't do something on a Sesame street.com activity." Adam: "I can't spell ball. It's too hard..." Carmen: "Yes you can. It's easy." Adam: "No!" Carmen: "Yes you can!" Adam: "No, I'm going outside!" Jo: "Adam started to kick off and got out of the chair." throws a huge tantrum and gets out of the chair Jo: "And went on a playground." runs outside and gets on a slide Frost arrives into a temple and lays the body of Grace, Selena Gomez arrives with the piece of the crystal and inserts it back into it's place a light shines. Jo: Selena? Selena Gomez: Yes, the crystal has been inserted. Jo: Very well. then returns to the house, while the UrRu look on the body of their fallen comrade. UrZah: When we become whole she'll be reborn. UrSol: I understand. (The UrRu all mourn her death) Carmen: "Say goodbye to every single Toy Story figure you have for a month, I will tell Dad that you were being bad." Adam: "No!" punches Carmen Jo: "I calmed her down and told her about Adam's condition." Jo: "Don't do that punishment because he has ADHD and he could be distracted by something." Carmen: "Oh I forgot to mention he was diagnosed with ADHD when he was 3." at home, Adam wrestles his mom Adam: "I'm gonna kill you!" Carmen: "Don't you dare!" Adam: "Shut up!" puts Adam in the Naughty Platform Carmen: "Stay here for 4 minutes, young man." Adam: "Fuck YOU!" gets out of the Naughty Platform and pees on the slide walks outside and examines the pee on the slide Carmen: "Eww...That was disgusting!" 4 minutes later Adam: "I ain't apologizing!" Carmen: "Then your timeout starts over." Adam: "GO KILL YOURSELF!" Family Diary Edit DVD MeetingEdit OnwardEdit Everyone forfeitsEdit Roaming TechniqueEdit Jo: "I want to show the family on how to use the Roaming Technique and we did so at a local farm." non-identical twins, the triplets, Eugene, and David all run off into a field Carmen: "Wait! Stop! We are supposed to stick together, remember?" triplets tip over a cow together takes a joyride on a horse David: "YEE-HAW, MOTHERfuck ER!" kicks a goat in the back and pulls its tail. The goat then headbutts Eugene. Eugene: Stupid fucking goat! non-identical twins launch hen eggs from the chicken coop with a slingshot at a cow that was tipped over by the triplets rest of the family and Jo chase after them 7 kids flee by taking a joyride on an unattended tractor Kevin: "Kids, get off the tractor." Eugene: "GO shit IN A SWAMP! WE WANNA KEEP GOING!" Carmen: "Kids, you will not continue with this behavior. Do you understand?" turns off the tractor parents take the 7 off the tractor carefully One strike and you're out Edit Privilege removal board Edit The bad kids turn over new leaves except for the triplets, the non-identical twins, Eugene and DavidEdit Bye Bye Jo Jo and Jo gives up on the triplets, the non-identical twins, Eugene and DavidEdit family returns home with sad faces except the triplets, the non-identical twins, David and Eugene they then return to the temple where the Skeksis await but the UrRu arrive and they merge becoming Urskeks ZokZah: Jo we are now one it was in our arrogance that we destroyed the crystal and we tore ourselves but now you have made us whole together we reunite. Selena Gomez: ZokZah what about Grace? ZokZah: She can be reawakened. Urskeks heal Grace's wound, reviving her. Grace: You're the Urskeks? ShodYod: Yes, we have been reunited when we were split into Skeksis and UrRu we struggled but now we remain whole. Jo: "No offense, but I give up...." Asa: "Jo, wait. Why did you have to give up? You should've helped us more." Jo: "The triplets, the twins, David and Eugene were all far too difficult for me to control." Carmen: "I get the point, Jo." Adam: "Awww, I feel bad about you." sobs David: "GOODBYE fuckER!" Jo: "If I cannot help this family, and if I cannot try to come back for another chance, then sadly, I don't know who will help this family..." Message from Jo and Retirement Speech and Family UpdateEdit Family UpdateEdit Carmen: "Don't worry Jo, I sent those 7 to a Military School in London." Jo's MessageEdit Jo: "Good. They need it." Retirement SpeechEdit Jo: "I've been working as a nanny for over 45 years, but now it is time for me to retire. I would like to thank all of the people that have supported me all over the years and to the wonderful families I've successfully brought together again and now the Urskeks have been reunited and Grace was resurrected by them. I will be travelling around the world and catching up with old friends. I'm going to miss this job so much." (Jo chokes back tears) Unglm: It is time we leave. Grace: Thanks. SilSol: Now, are restored forms have brought us. then leaves with the Urskeks Here's Gloria...Edit Gloria: "Hi, I'm Gloria! I'm a child care worker." Category:Dark Crystal